


Työhaastattelu

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Parodia, Parody, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, seksiä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hermione käveli rehtorin pöydän ympäri, ja hänen viidentoista sentin korkonsa jättivät piikkimerkkejä kokolattiamattoon.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall





	Työhaastattelu

**Author's Note:**

> Parodiapläjäys vuodelta 2006. Molemmat hahmot ovat aikuisia. Kumpikaan hahmoista ei _todellakaan_ ole IC..........
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hermione kierähti vihreiden liekkien seasta suoraan rehtori Minerva McGarmiwan käsivarsille.

"Hups", rehtori sanoi puristaessaan vahingossa Hermionen rintaa. Nainen naurahti ja asetteli silikonisäkkinsä paremmin esille. Hän avasi vielä yhden napin jo valmiiksi lähes napaan asti avonaisesta paidastaan.

"Ei se mitään, professori McGarmiwa. Jos paikasta ja ennen kaikkea palkasta sovitaan, saatte puristaa jopa potkaa", Hermione vinkkasi silmää ja nuolaisi seksikkäästi ylähuultaan. Minerva McGarmiwan jalkojen väliin valahti kosteus ja hän nielaisi kuuluvasti istuessaan pöytänsä taakse.

"Istuhan, Hermione, alas", Minerva kähähti himokkaalla äänellä. Hermione käveli rehtorin pöydän ympäri, ja hänen viidentoista sentin korkonsa jättivät piikkimerkkejä kokolattiamattoon. Hermione istui sivuttain vanhemman naisen syliin ja veti minihamettaan vielä vähän ylemmäs. Nyt saattoi jo nähdä, ettei hänellä ollut pikkuhousuja jalassaan.

"Onko tässä hyvä?" Hermione kysyi viattomana avaten rehtorin nutturan näppärästi vasemman käden pikkusormellaan. Minerva jätti kysymyksen huomiotta.

"Jos aloittaisimme sillä, että kertoisit hyvät puolesi", Minerva yritti saada katseensa pidettyä pois pehmeistä reisistä sekä tuoreesta, persikkaisesta ihosta. Puhumattakaan rintojen vaosta, joka oli juuri sopivan kokoinen kielen kulkea. Hän sulki silmänsä, laski sataan ja ajatteli edesmenneen Albuksen nenäkarvoja. Asiaa ei auttanut yhtään, että samaisen Albuksen muotokuva katseli hyvinkin kiinnostuneena taulustaan; samoin kuin muutkin parisenkymmentä aiempaa rehtoria.

Hermione nojasi päätään Minervan olkapäähän ja aloitti makeilevalla äänellä.

"No, kieleni on voittanut useita kilpailuja nopeudessaan. Minut on palkittu usein Sisäisessä Suunnistuksessa, joten voin sanoa, että löydän aina G-pisteen. Omistan hurjan ison varaston erinäisiä jelly-tuotteita, anustappeja, vibraattoreita, ostin juuri uuden double-dongin, se on aivan ihana —"

"Tarkoitin, että miten olet pitänyt koulutustasi yllä valmistumisen jälkeen? Muistan kyllä, kuinka taitava olit opiskellessasi täällä", McGarmiwa katkaisi puhetulvan punastuen harmaita hiusjuuriaan myöten. Hän katseli itsepintaisesti takaseinää eikä kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota sylissään istuvan pehmeän takamuksen pieneen liikkeeseen, joka sai hänetkin heilumaan. Hän ei myöskään huomannut, miten nuoret, terhakat nännit kuulsivat seitinohuen paidan läpi rinnoissa, jotka myös heiluivat hiljalleen keinutuksen tahdissa. Hänen kätensä ei suinkaan laskeutunut kuumalle reidelle, joka ah, niin anteliaasti tarjosi itseään kosketettavaksi... McGarmiwa tajusi kauhukseen puristelevansa Hermionen reisilihaa aivan kuin kissa, joka leipoo tassuillaan.

"Voi, professori", Hermione huokaisi vieden kätensä McGarmiwan niskaan. Hän käänsi naisen huulet itseään päin ja painoi omat, glitterin peittämät turboahdetut töröhuulensa niitä vasten. Hänen kielensä pyöri kuin helikopteri McGarmiwan suussa, ja hän nosti taidokkaasti toisen jalkansa tuolin toiselle puolelle niin, että istui nyt kasvot vastakkain vanhemman naisen sylissä. Huulikontakti ei ollut katkennut hetkeksikään. Hermione söi ahnaasti entistä opettajaansa ja napitti samalla tämän paheksuvaa, mustaa kaapua auki.

"Hermione, sano minua rehtoriksi!" Minerva voihkaisi ja heilautti tukkansa vapaaksi Hermionen sormien sotkea. Hänen himonsa jylläsivät ja kätensä puristelivat ja sormensa työntyivät kuumiin paikkoihin.

"Mutta rehtori, onpa teillä ihanat, kovat nännit!" Hermione huokaisi ihastuneena ja keskitti kielensä Minervan rintoihin. Jälkimmäinen heitti päänsä taakse voihkien käsittämättömiä, varmastikin syntisiä sanoja.

Hermione vaikersi, kun rehtorin sormet ajoivat häntä hurmioon. Hän muutti taikasauvansa dildoksi, jolla alkoi tyydyttää Minervaa. Litisevät äänet sekä kiimaiset voihkeet täyttivät rehtorin toimiston. Albuksen, kuten myös muiden edesmenneiden rehtoreiden, käsi kävi, ja silmät olivat pullistua pois päästä, kun ne liimautuivat sylikkäin istuviin naisiin, jotka hieroivat toisiaan, tunkivat ties minkälaisia esineitä toistensa sisälle ja huusivat kilpaa riettaita sanoja.

Minerva laukesi ensimmäisenä, muuttui kaikessa tohinassa kissaksi ja viimeisteli nesteitä valuvan naisen kliimaksin karhealla kielellään. Hermione huusi lujempaa kuin koskaan ja kirjoitti omalle, sisäiselle muistitaululleen: "Hankittava lemmikki, kissa."

Hermione huohotti, taulut huohottivat, Minerva muuttui takaisin rehtoriksi ja huohotti. Huoneessa leijui tiheä seksin haju, kun Hermione nousi rehtorinsa sylistä. Hänen tahmaiset reitensä irtaantuivat nahkaisesta istuimesta maiskahduksen säestäminä. Nainen osoitti itseään taikasauvalla ja putsasi paikkansa.

"Noh, rehtori, miten olisi?" Hermione kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja työnsi rintojaan takaisin puseron sisään.

Minerva nosti voipuneen katseensa ja lipaisi huultaan. Hänen harmaat hiuksensa liehuivat valtoimenaan, kun hän nyökkäsi.

"Paikka on sinun, jos..."

"Jos mitä, rehtori?" Hermione nuolaisi etusormeaan ja putsasi rehtorin suupielestä valkoista hyhmää.

"Jos... opetat minullekin tuon taikasauva-dildoksi -loitsun."

"Totta kai, rehtori. Mitä vain rehtori käskee", Hermione iski silmää ja astui takkaan.


End file.
